Because I Love You Too
by Hitomi shoyou
Summary: Awal di mana Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan berbagai gangguan dari teman-temannya...


**Because I Love You Too  
**By. Hitomi Shoyou

**Disclamier : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : ooc & typo yang mungkin masih nangkring di cerita ini.**

* * *

Berawal dari sebuah desa yang tentram dan damai bernama Konoha. Yang di pimpin seorang wanita cantik bernama Tsunade (sebenarnya dia sudah tu- *author di tendang Tsunade*). Tsunade yang sedang serius membaca sebuah buku tentang penyembuhan sel-sel tubuh menjadi buyar karena dobrakan pintu plus teriakan asisten setia sekaligus temannya.

"NONA TSUNADEEEE!" teriak Shizune berlari menghampiri meja kerja Tsunade.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Shizune…" kata Tsunade sedikit kesal dengan memijat pelipisnya.  
"Ada apa sampai membuatmu berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"He he he, maaf Nona Tsunade. Begini, para ninja yang di utus untuk mengejar para ninja yang mencuri gulungan penting desa konoha berhasil menjalankan misi," lapor Shizune.

Tsunade senang mendengar berita ini terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang semula kusut menjadi terlihat terang seperti Naruto yang sedang mendapatkan diskon makan ramen.

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" kata Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mereka berada di rumah sakit. Nona Tsunade mau ke sana?" kata Shizune yang sudah melihat Tsunade di ambang pintu.

"Iya,"

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Lorong rumah sakit itu terlihat lebih dominan hanya dengan lalu lalang para suster. Di kursi tunggu di lorong itu terlihat Shikamaru dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang duduk. Sakura mulai terlihat dari balik pintu salah satu kamar pasien.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Li.

"Baik. Kiba cukup parah tapi sudah melewati masa kritis. Naruto juga tapi seperti biasa dia bisa cepat sembuh dengan sendirinya, hanya memulihkan tenaganya saja," kata Sakura.

"Dia memang tidak bisa berhenti jika sudah bersemangat. Benar-benar merepotkan," Shikamaru melipat ke dua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan bersender di tembok.

"Kau kan juga terluka Shikamaru. Kenapa ada di sini?" kata Sakura.

"Hanya tergores di lengan saja," elak Shikamaru yang sebenarnya bosan berada di kamarnya. Lebih menyenangkan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang ada di lorong menurutnya.

**DUAAKK**

Pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Shikamaru. Itu biasanya hobi Sakura jika Naruto kabur dari rumah sakit tapi yang mendaratkan pukulan itu bukan Sakura melainkan Temari yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

"Aww! Sakit tahu!" Shikamaru memegangi kepalanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Temari.

"Lebih sakit mana jika nanti aku menebasmu dengan kipas ini jika kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu ha?" kata Temari.

"Di sana membosankan," Shikamaru kembali bersandar di tembok dan kali ini melipat ke dua tangannya di dada.

"Kau ini benar-benar…" aura hitam keluar dari diri Temari.

"Di buku tertulis jika wanita marah kepada seorang pria karena kondisinya itu berarti dia khawatir," kata Sai dengan polosnya.

"Jadi apa berarti Temari mengkhawatirkan Shikamaru?" kata Li.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mereka juga terlihat cocok ya," kata Tenten.

Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk setuju.

"SIAPA MAKSUD KALIAN HA?!" teriak Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan.

"Tuh kan kompak," kata Li dan yang lain.

"Shikamaru sebaiknya kau ke kamarmu saja, nyam~ nyam~. Temari bisa menemanimu agar tidak bosan, nyam~ nyam~," kata Choji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya seperti biasa.

"Apa maksudmu gen-"

"Shikamaru hati-hati!" Ino memperingati Shikamaru agar tidak kelepasan berbicara kata yang paling pantang di ucapkan jika berbicara pada Choji.

"Bicara apa kau Shikamaru?" tanya Choji dengan wajah horror.

"Tidak… A… Hoam… seperti aku harus kembali ke kamarku," Shikamaru menghindar dengan beralasan mengantuk. Semuanya hanya sweatdrop melihat alasan licik Shikamaru.

Sedang ramai-ramainya lorong itu karena ulah para ninja itu, pintu kamar pasien terbuka yang tidak jauh dari tempat para ninja itu duduk.

"He he he, sepertinya aman," Naruto mengintip sedikit kepalanya dari balik celah pintu yang ia buka. Ia melihat teman-temannya di sebelah kiri masih asik mengobrol. Dengan gesit ala maling Naruto melesat keluar dari kamarnya ke arah berlawanan dari tempat teman-temannya dengan cara mengendap-endap lalu setelah di rasa aman ia berlari.

"Berhenti kau bocah!" teriakan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Naruto. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara.

Berdiri sang Hokage ke-5 yang berkacak pinggang.

"Mencoba kabur dari rumah sakit eh?" Tsunade tersenyum. Senyum mematikan yang mampu membuat nyawamu melayang *lebay*

"Kembali ke kamarmu Naruto!" perintah Tsunade. Tapi yang di perintah bukannya menurut malah kabur secepat kilat.

"NARUTOOOO!" teriakan Tsunade mengelegar memenuhi rumah sakit.

Salah satu pasien di rumah sakit seorang kakek tua sedang berusaha memasukkan sendok yang berisi bubur kemulutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Maklum saja karena ia sudah tua dan tenaganya tidak seberapa. Tinggal sedikit lagi sendok itu sampai ke mulutnya… 4 cm lagi… 3 cm lagi… 1 cm lagi… kakek itu sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya.

"NARUTOOOO!"

**PLUK**

Sendok itu jatuh dan bubur itu mengotori baju rumah sakitnya.

"Haahhh…" kakek itu hanya menghela nafas.

Sementara di toilet pria, seorang pria tengah bercermin dengan narsisnya. Sambil sesekali ia mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya dengan volume cukup keras.

"NARUTOOOO!"

**PRAK**

Kaca itu retak.

"Su… sudah ku duga aku ini jelek! Pantas aku selalu gagal menyatakan cinta! Kaca pun berkata begitu dengan retaknya kaca ini!" Pria itu meratapi nasibnya. Seperti ia belum sadar jika yang menyebabkan kaca itu retak karena teriakan Tsunade. Itu karena volume lagu yang ia pasang cukup keras.

Cukup banyak korban (?) karena ulah Naruto. Kenapa Naruto? Karena dia, Tsunade berteriak bak Ibu-ibu yang sedang mendapatkan arisan.

"Nona Tsunade ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Naruto kabur seperti biasa. Apa kalian tidak tahu?" kata Tsunade.

"Eh? Kami tidak tahu sama sekali padahal kami tidak jauh dari kamarnya," kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah yang penting kita cari saja dulu bocah itu," kata Tsunade.

Sakura menangguk. Ia mengajak beberapa pihak rumah sakit untuk mencari Naruto.

Naruto sendiri berjalan masih membawa infusnya kemana-mana. Ia memakai jubah warna hitam. Ia berjalan dan sampai di kedai ramen tempat ia biasa menikmati makanan favoritenya.

"Paman ramennya seperti biasa ya," kata Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya pemilik kedai itu sudah mengenali kalau itu pasti Naruto.

"Baik," kata paman itu.

"Kau kabur lagi dari rumah sakit lagi ya Naruto?" tanya paman itu.

"He he he… begitulah paman. Makanan di rumah sakit tidak seenak ramen," kata Naruto.

"ha ha ha… kau ada-ada saja,"

"Ehem," dehaman seseorang terdengar dari balik punggung Naruto.

Naruto dengan gerakan slow motion menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya pucat seperti melihat hantu.

"E..he..hehe… Nenek Tsunade…" tawa Naruto dengan takut-takut melihat Tsunade dengan aura hitam di kelilingnya.

"Seenaknya kau kabur dari rumah sakit Narutooo!" Sakura muncul tiba-tiba dari balik Tsunade dan melayangkan pukulan andalannya.

**DUAGH**

Naruto jatuh dengan posisi kepala yang mendarat lebih dulu. Pemilik kedai dan asistennya hanya sweatdrop melihat itu semua.

"Sakura cepat bawa dia kembali ke kamarnya," perintah Tsunade.

"Baik," Sakura menyeret Naruto dengan memegang kakinya.

Cara membawa yang amat sadis. Naruto dengan sisa tenaganya *halah…* meronta ingin kabur.

"Sakura lepaskan aku! Hey kau dengar tidak!" Naruto meronta-ronta seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu," kata Sakura tetap menyeret Naruto.

"Eh, Ino memanggilmu tuh," Naruto menunjuk ke lain. Sakura menengok dan saat itulah ia lengah dan Naruto dengan secepat kilat langsung melarikan diri lagi.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sakura geram.

"Shi shi shi…" Naruto hanya tertawa dan terus melompati setiap atap rumah penduduk Konoha.

Naruto sekarang lari entah kemana. Ia sudah pasti tidak akan ke kedai ramen lagi karena para pihak rumah sakit dan tentunya Sakura pasti sudah tahu tempat ia biasa kabur. Naruto berfikir sambil terus melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk.

"Benar juga! Ke sana saja, jika waktunya sudah tepat aku akan kembali lagi ke kedai ramen. Yosh~" ucap Naruto.

…

Tsunade menghampiri Sakura dan para pihak rumah sakit yang sepertinya kebingungan.

"Sudah di temukan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Belum Nona Tsunade. Selain kedai ramen aku sudah tidak tahu lagi tempat yang biasa ia datangi," kata Sakura.

"Bocah itu! awas saja jika sudah ketemu, akan aku cincang untuk campuran ramuan obat," aura hitam kembali mengelilingi Tsunade. Sedangkan yang lain merinding ketakutan membayangkan jika itu benar terjadi.

"Aku akan meminta teman-teman yang lain untuk mencari Naruto, Nona Tsunade," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, itu ide bagus. Aku serahkan pada kalian, aku harus kembali ke gedung pusat ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan," Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan para pihak rumah sakit.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sakura sudah kembali ke rumah sakit dan sedang berbicara pada teman-temannya.

"Jadi begitu ya…" ujar Li setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Sakura perihal kaburnya Naruto.

"Jadi mohon bantuan kalian ya," kata Sakura.

"Soal itu serahkan saja pada kami Sakura," kata Li dengan pose mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang putih karena rajin memakai pasta gigi pep**dent.

"Baiklah, jadi aku, Neji, Choji, dan Sai akan mencarinya," kata Li.

"Kenapa aku juga?" kata Choji masih setia memakan keripik kentangnya. (author: Choji sebenernya punya kantong ajaib buat nyimpen keripik ya? *dilindes Choji*)

"Kau kan ge- hmph!"

Mulut Li langsung di bekap oleh Sakura dan Sai.

"Kau kan memiliki tenaga yang besar, dengan adanya kau Naruto akan sulit memberontak jika tertangkap nanti," kata Neji seperti biasa dengan raut wajah serius tingkat dewa.

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar yang di bilang Neji,". Lalu ia berbisik pada Li, "Hati-hati bicaramu, kau tahu kan kata yang pantang di ucapkan jika berbicara dengan dia,". Li mengangguk kuat.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang," kata Choji.

"Yosh!"

…

Di hutan atas bukit yang tidak jauh dari tebing yang terdapat ukiran kepala para Hokage di Konoha, Naruto duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon. Wajahnya lemas tingkat akut seperti di pecat jadi ninja Konoha.

"Aku lapar sekali…." Kata Naruto lemas.

**KRESEK KRESEK KRESEK**

Naruto langsung siaga saat mendengar suara dedaunan bergoyang.

**SYUUTT**

Naruto melempar huricanenya ke arah sumber suara, "Siapa kau?!".

Belum ada yang muncul, sedangkan Naruto menunggu sosok itu.

'Kata Kakashi sensei sekarang sedang zamannya penculikan. Gimana jadinya kalau nanti aku di culik, Konoha ga akan ramai kalau ga ada aku,' batin Naruto dengan narsisnya.

Hati Naruto semakin berpacu menunggu sosok yang keluar dari balik semak-semak itu. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari keningnya. Begitu tegang ia menunggu hadiah di balik tirai no.3 (reader: woy! Bukan kuis nih!). Maksudnya, Naruto begitu tegang menunggu sosok di balik semak-semak itu muncul.

"Naruto~" muncul seorang pria berambut panjang warna merah dan memakai pakaian cukup formal dengan gaya sok imutnya.

"Huh? Siapa nih makhluk ga jelas?" kata Naruto bingung tingkat akut.

"Kejam sekali tidak mengenaliku~" kata orang itu mau menghampiri Naruto tapi pria lain menarik rambut panjangnya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha? Kamu salah lokasi bodoh," kata pria memakai kacamata dengan tatanan rambut sangat rapi dan memakai kacamata.  
"Kembali ke alam," dan kedua orang itu menghilang.

Naruto hanya diam dengan tampang bodoh tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, "Itu tadi sebenarnya hantu zaman modernnya?".

"Bukan, Grell sama William cuma nyasar aja mereka," kata Author duduk, sambil kipas-kipas pake daun jati *author langsung di seret sama readers karena mengacaukan cerita*

**Back to story**

Naruto menunggu sosok di balik semak-semak. Ia sengaja tidak menghampiri karena bisa saja ia akan langsung mendapatkan serangan jarak dekat.

"Ma.. Maaf Naruto membuatmu terkejut,"

"Hinata!" kata Naruto.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto. Sepertinya ia membawa sesuatu, yang di bungkus dengan kain.

"Naruto ini untukmu," Hinata menyerahkan benda itu.

"Ini apa?" kata Naruto mulai membuka bungkus kain itu.

**Snif Snif**

Naruto mengendus bau yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Aroma yang membangkitkan semangatnya, aroma yang melebihi parfum terkenal sekalipun, aroma yang tiada duanya, aroma yang sangat cetar memba- *author di injek readers*

"RAMEN!" mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"A..Aku tahu kau kabur dari rumah sakit dan Sakura berhasil menangkapmu tapi kau kabur lagi. Tapi aku coba mencarimu menggunakan kekuatanku dan membawakan ini untukmu Naruto," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih ya!" kata Naruto langsung menyambar ramen itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

…

Sementara di tempat lain, Li dan kawan-kawan mencari-cari sosok berambut kuning berkumis di pipinya. Li mencari-cari di dalam tong-tong yang ada di jalan.

"Naruto? Kau di mana?" Li membuka tong-tong satu persatu.

"Haahh…" Neji hanya menghela nafas melihat Li, lalu ia pergi ke tempat lain.

Sementara Choji mencari di toko keripik kentang sekaligus membeli keripik.

"Hmmm… Aku beli ini dan ini ya paman," Choji menyerahkan belanjaan keripik kentangnya.  
"Mencari seseorang itu benar-benar menguras tenaga, jadi aku harus membeli persedianan keripik untuk menambah tenagaku, nyam~ nyam~" kata Choji.

"Haahhh…" lagi-lagi Neji menghela nafas, lalu pergi ke tempat lain lagi.

Di tempat lain, Sai mengamati dengan serius setiap lukisan di sebuah toko, berfikir jika ada sosok Naruto di salah satu lukisan.

"Seni benar-benar indah. Dengan melihat ini pasti aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk di mana Naruto," kata Sai mengamati lukisan itu dengan serius.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Haahhh…" Neji pergi dan mencari dari tempat satu ke tempat lain dan sesekali bertanya pada orang-orang *yang cara nyarinya normal kayanya dia doank nih*. Lalu 4 sekawan itu kembali berkumpul untuk saling melapor.

Di sini yang memimpin adalah Li jadi ia mendengarkan semua laporan teman-temannya dan hasilnya nihil.

"Hmmm… sulit sekali. Apa minta bantuan Kiba saja?" kata Li.

"Kiba kan sedang di rawat, kau tahu itu," kata Choji.

"Maksudku meminta izin untuk meminjam Akamaru untuk mencari jejak Naruto," kata Li.

"Benar juga-"

"Akamaru juga sedang sekarat kan," kata Neji.

"Kita pinjam anjing kakaknya Kiba saja," kata Sai.

"A..aku tidak mau! Kakaknya Kiba itu sangat galak," kata Li.

"Hmmm…" mereka semua tampak berpikir.

**TRING**

Muncul ide di benak Li, Choji, dan Sai. Lalu mereka secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Neji yang masih terlihat berpikir. Merasa ada yang melihatnya Neji mendongkak dan melihat ke tiga temannya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ada apa?" kata Neji masih stay cool seperti biasa.

"Gunakan jurusku untuk melacak Naruto, kau bisa kan," kata Li.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi mungkin agak sulit, karena kita belum mengetahui pasti arah keberadaan Naruto." kata Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa kita coba saja dulu," kata Li mengacungkan jempolnya.

…..

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada. Sekarang sudah sore hari, Naruto ketiduran setelah memakan ramen yang di bawakan oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan wajah yang err… tampan.

'Naruto…' batin Hinata dengan sedikit seburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ngh~" Naruto sepertinya bangun dari tidurnya.  
"Eh sudah sore ya," Naruto menguap sekilas.

"I..iya," kata Hinata.

"Oh ya, maaf ya aku ketiduran. He he he…" kata Naruto.  
"Ngomong-ngomong… kau masih di sini?"

"Eh? Ma..maaf. aku akan segera pergi." Hinata berdiri.

"Bu..bukan begitu!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.  
"Ini sudah sore tapi kau masih juga menungguku? Maksudku begitu," kata Naruto.  
"Kalau… kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan bisa… bisa menemaniku kan?" kata Naruto yang sekarang malu-malu.

"Bi..bisa kok," Hinata duduk kembali.

Kemudian keduanya hanya diam menatap fajar yang sudah di ujung sebelah barat. Hinata akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Na.. Naruto.. apa sebaiknya tidak kembali ke rumah sakit? kamu kan masih dalam keadaan sakit," kata Hinata.

"He he he… kau tenang saja Hinata, aku bisa selalu sembuh dengan cepat. Lihat aku sehat-sehat saja kan," Naruto melakukan senam-senam kecil membuat Hinata tertawa.

Lalu mereka kembali diam, "Na.. Naruto…"

"Ada apa Hinata?" kata Naruto.

"Sakura sepertinya mencemaskanmu, dari dulu kan kau suka sekali dengan Sakura kenapa kalian tidak bersama?"

"Maksudnya?" kata Naruto.

"E.. tidak, lupakan saja," kata Hinata.

"Aku… Aku memang menyukai Sakura," kata Naruto melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Hinata cukup kaget mendengarnya dan ada perasaan sakit juga.

"Tapi…" Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi aku sadar Sakura tidak menyukaiku, ia masih menyimpan perasaannya untuk Sasuke sampai sekarang. Aku sudah menghilangkan rasa suka ini sejak lama," kata Naruto.

"Naruto…" kata Hinata lirih.

"Setelah itu aku sadar akan seseorang, dan aku menyukainya sejak dari itu." kata Naruto malu-malu.

'Menyukai seseorang?' batin Hinata.

"Dia gadis yang baik dan juga lembut, rasanya bertolak sekali dengan aku yang bodoh ini. Aku juga tidak tahu dia benar-benar menyukaiku atau hanya kagum," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak Naruto coba tanyakan saja padanya? Dengan begitu kau akan tahu," kata Hinata menyemangati Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata tepat saat Hinata juga menatapnya. Wajah Naruto menjadi serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Konsentrasi… tatap mata saya… tatap… tatap… tatapppp…"

"Ini makhluk dari mana lagi?" kata Naruto dan Hinata kompak.

"Maaf maaf… dia salah masuk stasiun televise," kru tra*s tv nyeret o*an

**Replay**

Naruto melihat Hinata tepat saat Hinata juga menatapnya. Wajah Naruto menjadi serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yang ku maksud tadi kau Hinata, jadi apa jawabanmu?" kata Naruto yang udah blushing berat.

"Eh?"

"Ja..jadi bagaimana?" kata Naruto gugup di tambah malu di tambah berblushing ria sama dengan berapa anak-anak? *author di bakar jadi sate tahun baruan*

"A.. aku benar-benar menyukaimu Naruto. Bukan… bukan hanya kagum," Hinata langsung menunduk karena malu berat. Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Di buku tertulis, jika menyatakan suatu hal yang indah di saat suasana yang hening dan dengan pemandangan indah itu merupakan hal ter-romantis bagi wanita,"

"Di tambah dengan cemilan keripik pasti enak,"

"Aku terharu melihat ini, karena benar-benar membakar semangat di jiwa!"

**CTAK CTAK CTAK**

Sudut kesal muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Naruto berbalik ke belakang. Menemukan Sai, Neji, Choji dan Li.

"Kami di tugaskan-" kata Neji tiba-tiba di potong oleh Li

"Untuk mencari-" perkataan Li juga langsung di potong Choji.

"mu." kata Choji tanpa di potong.

"Naruto," Sai mengakhiri.

"Hey, sejak kapan kalian kompak begitu?" kata Naruto.

"Entahlah," kata Sai.

"Sepertinya mulai beberapa detik yang lalu," kata Li. Neji hanya menghela nafas, kenapa harus memiliki tim yang sekacau ini.

"Jadi, kembali ke misi awal teman-teman." kata Neji.

"Yosh!" Li, Sai, dan Choji langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan menangkapnya dan mengikat dengan kuat.

"Misi selesai!" Li mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hari yang cukup melelahkan karena ulah Naruto yang kabur dari rumah sakit. Neji dan kawan-kawan dan juga Hinata kembali ke rumah sakit.

…

Tsunade sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan kembali ke rumah sakit saat di hubungi Sakura bahwa Naruto sudah berhasil di temukan.

"Di mana bocah itu?" kata Tsunade langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto. Di sana ada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Nenek…" kata Naruto dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Nenek.. nenek.. rasakan ini!" Tsunade mencubit pipi Naruto sampai tertarik kuat sekali.

"Aw! A- aduh! Aw! Aw! Maafff!"

"Berani kau membuat ke kacauan lagi akan rasakan sendiri akibatnya," Tsunade meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dia itu tidak tahu situasi, aku sedang sakit tapi disiksa seperti ini," kata Naruto mengusap pipinya. Ia juga mengeluarkan air mata karena begitu mautnya cubitan Tsunade.

"Sakit kau bilang? Tapi masih bisa kabur ya," kata Sakura bersiap meninju Naruto.

"E- maksudku itu- ano-"

**DUAAKK**

Naruto kembali mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari ulahnya hari ini.

"Istirahat sana atau akan aku botaki kepalamu," Sakura langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto. Hinata juga tapi Naruto dengan cepat meraih tangannya untuk menahannya.

**BLAM**

Pintu di tutup oleh Sakura, masih belum menyadari jika Hinata masih di ruangan itu.

"So.. Soal tadi… aku serius Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Kukira kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku ternyata…"

"Itu karena… Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata,"

"Arigatou Naruto,"

**BRUAKK**

Pintu mendadak terbuka dengan tumpukan manusia. Dari urutan bawah Choji lalu Li, kiba, dan lainnya bahkan di temukan ada Jiraiya dan guru gay juga. Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Sakura, dan Tsunade berdiri tidak jauh dari tumpukan manusia itu. Dilihat dari ke adaan mereka sepertinya mereka menguping percakapan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"A- aduh sakit tahu!"

"Menyingkir dariku!"

"Berat sekali kau ini, cepat menyingkir!"

Keributan terjadi pada tumpukan manusia yang ada di ambang pintu.

"A- Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" kata Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, sejauh ini kau bagus dalam urusan wanita," kata Jiraiya dengan menampakkan cengirannya.

"Jangan mengajarkan yang tidak tidak padanya, bodoh!" Tsunade memukul kepala Jiraiya.

"Omedetto Naruto," kata Sakura.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita rayakan ini dengan makan daging bakar?" kata Choji yang masih ada di tumpukan paling bawah dan masih juga memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Aku setuju!" kata Li langsung bangkit dari tumpukan itu.

"Baiklah kita ke sana, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang akan mentraktirnya," kata Choji yang juga sudah mulai berdiri.

"Kenapa aku yang mentraktir juga?" protes Shikamaru.

"Kau kan juga sudah pacaran dengan Temari, dan belum di rayakan," kata Choji.

"Kapan-"

"Daging bakar!" kata Li memotong perkataan Shikamaru. Ia memimpin jalan ke kedai daging bakar.

"Kami juga mau bergabung," Kankuro dan Gaara berjalan menuju rombongan itu.

"Yossshhh!"

Rombongan itu akhirnya ke kedai daging bakar tidak lupa membawa serta Naruto dan Hinata yang masih ada di ruangan.

Begitulah cerita ini berlangsung. Apakah Author melupakan seseorang? Sepertinya tidak kan? Yosh~ Daging bakar~ *ikut rombongan Naruto dkk*

"Akamaru, kenapa sepertinya rumah sakit sepi sekali? Sepertinya tadi ada suara ribut-ribut dari kamar sebelah," kata Kiba.

"UK UK," gonggong Akamaru membenarkan.

**The End**

* * *

Yo, minna~ saya author newbie dan ini juga fanfic pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Salam kenal ya senpai-senpai sekalian dan sesame newbie dan reader, pokoknya semuanyalah. Ha ha ha…

Cerita ini sebenarnya permintaan dari teman saya yang minta di buatkan cerita dengan genre humor dan romance. Tapi jadinya kayanya gaje, ha ha ha ha….  
Yosh, yang penting saya sudah kabulin permintaan teman saya.  
Jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini author mohon maaf, karena kesalahan itu pastinya tidak sengaja dan kurangnya pengetahuan *jiah…*  
Arigatou sudah membaca cerita ini…


End file.
